


Vorspeise

by HollyMartins



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hannigram - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Moonlight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moonlight conversation between two men. Perhaps this is love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vorspeise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I finally started watching "Hannibal" after my dear friend convinced me to and now I'm hooked. Damn it.
> 
> I have no idea where in the show's timeline this takes place. It's just a little writing exercise. Thank you for reading and please leave comments! Maybe I'll write more for these two. And don't forget to say hi over at http://hollymartinswrites.tumblr.com/

"Sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if we had met as children."

"It would have been highly improbable."

Will rolled over onto his back and glanced at the open window, the moon terribly bright and heavy in the sky. He knew if he turned back to Hannibal, he'd be awash in its light.

"Tell me one happy thing from your childhood," he said.

"You're acting maudlin tonight," Hannibal observed. "Is it the full moon?"

"Just tell me. One thing."

Hannibal sighed and stared up at the ceiling. 

"I learned to swim in a lake not far from my childhood home," he said. "It was crystal clear and usually very cold. But swimming out to its center and floating on my back, staring at the blue sky, was often my favorite thing to do."

Will quirked a smile at the moon as he tried to imagine a gangly, pale, tiny Hannibal floating in the middle of a vast reflective lake. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel the cold water underneath his own back and he shivered.

"Do you miss your home?" he asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you miss yours?"

"No."

Hannibal rolled onto his side and looked at Will.

"Home is a social construct," he observed. "We invent it to feel safe and secure."

Will nodded. 

"Now," Hannibal continued, "tell me one happy thing from your childhood."

"Do you even care to know?"

"Of course. I wish to know all there is to know about Will Graham."

Will, still turned towards the open window, furrowed his brow.

"Why?" he asked. 

"Because I want to experience you completely."

"For power?"

"Is that the same as love?"

Will sighed and closed his eyes.

"I had a treehouse," he said softly. "It was rickety and leaked when it rained but it was mine. I had a password for people who wanted to come up inside."

"What was it?"

Will opened his eyes and grinned, turning towards Hannibal for the first time.

"I'm not telling you," he whispered. "It's a secret."

"I'm sure I can guess it."

Will shook his head.

"No one could. It was a very good password."

Hannibal rolled onto his back and rested an arm underneath his head. Will gazed at him for a long while before curling up beside him.

"I would've let you up," he said softly. "Had we met as children."

Hannibal smirked. 

"There would've been no stopping me," he argued.

Will stared at him, his face carefully blank and his eyes wide. When Will gazed at Hannibal in this manner, he could not help but feel younger, even vulnerable. It was an odd, heady feeling but Hannibal found that he enjoyed it. At least, only with Will. Perhaps that is love, he considered, allowing oneself to be vulnerable in front of another and not being afraid.

"No, you'll never guess it," Will said suddenly and then lowered his voice to whisper conspiratorially, "stop trying."

Hannibal reached over and placed his hand on the side of Will's face, his fingers carding through his wild curls.

"I will never stop," he replied, "until I have discovered every secret in every inch of Will Graham."

The smile bestowed on him was dazzling. 

"Alright," Will whispered, curling closer, "you can come in."


End file.
